


Victor's Moving Castle

by doodeline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: Credit to taffydesu for the original idea!





	




End file.
